


The Gang's All Here

by realistic_squid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid





	The Gang's All Here

“Teme, get in here!” Naruto called from his spot on the floor next to Kiba. “We’re waiting for you!”

“Hold on, dobe! I’m coming, jeez!” The Uchiha waltzed into the room carrying a few bags of chips that he threw to everybody in the room. “You didn’t start without me, did you?” Naruto shook his head as he opened the bag of chips and practically inhaled them. “Good. Who’s going first?”

Lee’s hand shot into the air immediately. “I volunteer!” Gaara facepalmed at his boyfriend’s eagerness. Shikamaru just groaned out something that sounded suspiciously like “Troublesome”, but shut up when met with a glare from the temperamental redhead.

“Okay Lee, truth or dare?” Naruto asked, still chowing down.

“Dare!” Lee declared, making Gaara sigh and awkwardly apologize.

“O-okay… You have to…” Naruto thought for a few seconds before grinning maniacally. “Put makeup on Sasuke!”

Sasuke choked on his chips while everyone else laughed. His eyes bulged and he stared at Naruto. “Why me?! Seriously?!”

“And what’s so wrong with letting Lee make you pretty?” Kiba chuckled. “It won’t be that bad.”

“I agree with Kiba.” Gaara stated plainly, feigning uninterest in the usually stoic Uchiha’s blatant fear of makeup products. “Show your masculinity.”

Sasuke glared at Naruto, mumbling something about making him pay later and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Lee grinned wolfishly and asked Naruto where Sakura kept her makeup.  
“Bathroom. First door on your right.” Naruto pointed to the door on the left of the couch. Lee jumped over the arm and disappeared, returning a few moments later with a handful of supplies and beckoned to the raven.

A few moments later, Sasuke was sporting a fabulous green and orange smokey eye with heavy black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick. Kiba and Naruto rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically, Neji applauded, Shikamaru chuckled softly, and Gaara high-fived Lee.

“Okay, okay!” Sasuke blushed a deep red. “Shut up! Let’s just continue…” Naruto cleared his throat and sat up, punching Kiba’s shoulder to bring him back to reality. Once everyone had calmed down, Lee turned to Shikamaru.

“Shikamaru, truth or dare my youthful friend?” Shikamaru shrugged and held back a yawn.

“Truth. No way in hell am I doing anyone’s makeup.” Lee sniggeres quietly while he tried to think of something.

“What is the name of your first crush?” Lee raised an eyebrow at the lazy male as a slight flush covered his cheekbones.

“Kiba.” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t know why, so don’t ask.” Kiba’s eyes widened.

“Moving on…” Shikamaru winked over at the dog boy before scanning the room for his victim. His eyes rested on the little flame haired male cuddling with Lee on the white couch. “Gaara, truth or dare?”

Gaara sat up quickly, noticing that he’d been spotted being affectionate. “Dare.” Kiba beckoned to Shikamaru and said something into his ear over the edge of the chair.

It must’ve been good with the way Shikamaru grinned. Gaara would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what the two had in store.

“Okay. Everyone must refer to Gaara as “Captain Bed Wetter” till the end of the game.” Shikamaru announced, doing his best to not crack up, but it was hard with Kiba pounding his fists onto the floor in another fit of giggles.

Gaara rolled his eyes. “Nice. Very mature of you guys.” He glanced over at Lee for pity and found that even he was smirking.

“Captain Bed Wetter, don’t feel down.” Neji started, grinning like a fool. “It could be worse.” He tried to eat his chips, but started laughing instead.

“Whatever…” Gaara groaned. “Neji, truth or dare?”

“Dare! I can handle whatever you throw at me!” Neji shouted out as convincingly as possible.

“Twerk in only your underwear!” Gaara barely kept a straight face at the outrage displayed on the brunettes bright pink face.

“I-umm… Whatever…” Neji shook his head, standing up and started to take off his shirt, glaring daggers at the devious redhead while he heard Naruto’s explosive laugh to his right coupled with the damn dog boy rolling around on his side, heavy giggles spilling from his mouth. He noticed Shikamaru across from him with a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. Lee’s face looked like it was about to split open around his stupid grin.

Neji flushed darker as his pants came off, exposing his very feminine legs. Catcalls sounded throughout the room as he started to twerk, shaking his head and facepalming the whole time. He continued for about thirty seconds before stopping and sitting back down, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. He had to wait for everyone to get control of their laughter before he could even ask the next question. Eventually they all shut up.

“Kiba, truth or dare?” Neji huffed, arms crossed and pride wounded. Naruto was snickering quietly until Sasuke hit him upside the head.

“Truth!” Kiba replied just as Naruto shouted out “OWWW! GOD DAMMIT TEME!!!!”.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the blonde, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to the brunette. An evil smirk crossed his face as he thought of the perfect revenge.

“Tell us about your fetish.” Neji stated, completely serious. Now it was Kiba’s turn to blush.

“Well, umm…” He looked down at the floor, face tomato red. “I’m a masochist…” Shikamaru's eye’s lit up and he smiled softly at his newly found love interest.

“Moving on.” Kiba cleared his throat. “Sasuke, truth or-”

“Dare. I’m not a pansy.” Sasuke cut him off. “Lay it on me.”

Kiba growled gently, annoyed by the cocky, holier-than-thou attitude, but got over it.

“Alright, kiss Gaara-”

“WHAT?!?!” Gaara, Lee, and Naruto all shouted at once. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru cracked up, trying to remain upright and failing miserably.

“Or admit that you’re a delicate fucking flower.” Kiba finished innocently. Sasuke was shooting daggers at the mutt boy.

“Gaara, prepare yourself.” Sasuke stood and walked across the room to the redhead. He grabbed Gaara’s small hand in his and bent over to kiss it delicately. Gaara pulled away roughly, cuddling against Lee’s side.

Kiba whined. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Sasuke shrugged as he sat down next to Naruto, who glomped him from the right.

“You never specified where.” Sasuke forced Naruto back to his seat, squeezing his ass surreptitiously. Naruto winked at him.

“Naruto, truth or dare?” Sasuke fought to keep his hands to himself as the blonde made a very suggestive face.

“Truth.” Naruto replied easily. “I don’t wanna do anything ridiculous.”

“When was the last time you had sex in the shower?” Sasuke asked, watching Naruto’s reaction.

“Three hours ago, but you already knew that.” Naruto stated, not even blushing. Sasuke stuck his tongue out as the rest of the room giggled quietly.


End file.
